colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
LinuxBuildEnvironment
Category:Building The info on this page seems to be a couple of years old. There is documentation about building inside the snapshots on this page: http://www.colinux.org/snapshots/ If you wish to build your own copy of the coLinux Windows executables under Linux, you will need to have a cross-compiling environment. The tarball below contains all the necessary source code, scripts, and patches to build such an environment and to create the coLinux executables. In brief, the build.it.sh script does four steps: 1. untars the included source code, including the colinux-20040421 snapshot 1. applies the patches to the colinux source code 1. creates the Win32 build environment for creating Windows executables 1. builds the colinux Windows executables, putting them in ./colinux-20040421/build/mingw32/dist/ Download a copy of the Linux build environment of the 20040421 snapshot via BitTorrent: http://cwelug.org/%7Erwcitek/colinux/colinux.build-env.20040421.tar.bz2.torrent To get a BitTorrent client for your platform (Windows, Mac OS/X, Linux, etc.), visit: http://bitconjurer.org/BitTorrent/download.html You can also run the build.it.sh script by itself, and it wil download the necessary source code and patches. Tested distros and results: ---- Copy of the build.it.sh script: #!/bin/bash # © 2004 - Robert Citek # licensed under the GPL - http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl.txt set -x # setup environment export snapshot=20040421 export build_patch=20040421 export SOURCE_DIR=$PWD/source export PREFIX=$PWD/mingw32 for i in $SOURCE_DIR $PREFIX ; do [ -d $i ] || mkdir -p $i || exit 1 done # download tar files wget -N -P $SOURCE_DIR http://colinux.org/snapshots/colinux-$snapshot.tar.gz wget -N -P $SOURCE_DIR http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/build-colinux.sh-$build_patch # untar tar -xzf $SOURCE_DIR/colinux-$snapshot.tar.gz # apply patch ( cd colinux-$snapshot patch -p1 < $SOURCE_DIR/build-colinux.sh-$build_patch chmod u+x ./bin/build-colinux.sh ) # build ( cd colinux-$snapshot/bin ./build-all.sh ) ----- A copy of the readme file: © 2004 Robert Citek Other portions copyrighted by their respective owners. Unless otherwise stated all files licensed under the GPL http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl.txt This is a complete set of source files and patches required to build the Win32 build environment and build the colinux-20040421 snapshot under linux. This has been tested and seems to work under a stock install of Red Hat 9 linux. I had mixed results with Libranet/Debian 2.8.1. For more information on coLinux: http://colinux.org/ Join the colinux-devel mailing list to provide feedback: http://lists.sourceforge.net/lists/listinfo/colinux-devel Check the wiki page for tips, tricks, FAQs: http://colinux.org/wiki/ To get this tar-file via BitTorrent: http://cwelug.org/~rwcitek/colinux/colinux.build-env.20040421.tar.bz2.torrent = Tree structure showing all files and directories ./colinux.build-env.20040421/ |-- build.it.sh* |-- readme `-- source/ |-- binutils-2.15.90-20040222-1-src.tar.gz |-- build-colinux.sh-20040421 |-- colinux-20040421.tar.gz |-- fltk-1.1.4-source.tar.bz2 |-- gcc-core-3.3.1-20030804-1-src.tar.gz |-- gcc-g++-3.3.1-20030804-1-src.tar.gz |-- mingw-runtime-3.2.tar.gz |-- mxml-1.3.tar.gz |-- w32api-2.5-src.tar.gz |-- w32api-2.5.tar.gz `-- wpdpack_3_0.zip = Full build 1 - untar the tar file 2 - cd into ./colinux.build-env.20040421/ 3 - type './build.it.sh' = Credits Dan Aloni - for providing the 20040421 snapshot http://colinux.org/snapshots/ George - "gboutwel" - for providing the patch The OpenSource community for everything else. ---- notes : currently we estimate that one needs from 600 Mo to 1 Go of free space to store : * all source tarballs of colinux and required libraries and tools, including the Linux kernel itself, * the unpacked source files themselves, * and all the files being compiled and linked. You will have to carefully watch your remaining space left if you try to fit into 500 or 600 Mo (not taking the rest of the system into account). You will feel much more at ease with 900 Mo or 1 Go. Current release 0.6.2 or newer source, stored on public source control Monotone repository, include a user like ./configure for easy download and build the cross environment on your platform. Tested on RedHat, Fedora, Debian and SuSE. ./configure && make && make install ---- MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ---- MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:25 UTC 2006